


We'll Meet Again

by Salyquin



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: After death, Execution, Ghost bois - Freeform, I was feeling sad while writing this, M/M, Sad?, Short, Super super super short, uwu feels?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salyquin/pseuds/Salyquin
Summary: We'll meet again,Don't know where, don't know when,But I know we'll meet againSome sunny day.





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Was having some hardcore feels past week, decided to write it out to one of my favorite songs to listen to when I need some cheering up. I'm normally a heavy rock/metal person, but songs like this really help :) Enjoy.

    ** _Keep smilin' through_**

    Today was the day. Sal could hear the jingle of keys as the guards stood outside of his cell, having been moved there only yesterday, ready for his inevitable execution. 

_**Just like you always do**_

__ His blue eye trained hard into the floor beneath his feet as he was cuffed and brought out of his cell, one guard holding each of his arms.

_**'Till the blue skies**_

__ The three pairs of footsteps echoed mindlessly through the narrow hall, a hall Sal didn't recognize. Not that it mattered anymore.

_**Drive the dark clouds far away**_

    He was firmly placed into the chair, uncuffed, yet the restraint on his wrists weren't absent for long.

     _ **So will you please say hello**_

Sal froze for a second, but let the guard remove his mask and shut out his vision with a blindfold.

_**To all the folks that I know** _

    The words the priest were saying were muffled to Sal as he sat in anticipation.

_**Tell them I wont be long** _

He heard the soft buzz.

_**They'll be happy to know** _

The millisecond of electricity in the air.

_**That as you saw me go** _

An intense wave of pain. His skin was smoldering, flesh cooking and burning and the stench burned his nostrils as his body convulsed and shook.

_**I was singing this song** _

    And then it was over.

_**We'll meet again** _

We opened his eye to a bright light, inhaling sharply as the light dimmed to reveal the most familiar looking treehouse he ever saw.

_**Don't know where** _

His jumpsuit was gone, replaced with his old black shirt and tattered red jeans.

_**Don't know when** _

A brunette dropped his paint brush, white eyes staring at the boy that had appeared before him. Sal could only stare back.

_**But I know we'll meet again** _

    "Larry?"

_**Some sunny day.** _

 


End file.
